Minha musa
by mk-chan160
Summary: [U.AShortfic]Ele um renomado pintor, mas suas pinturas nao eram mais as mesmas! Apos ver o mais belo sorriso, descobre que sem ele, nada mais seria bom o bastante![INUxKAG] FIC DE PRESENTE PARA COSETTE! FELIZ ANIVERSARIO, MAMA!


**Dedicado à Cosette, a minha mama**!!

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Minha musa

O que todo artista procura? Uma musa, é claro. Em todos os cantos onde se encontra a arte, o artista por trás dela usa uma musa pra poder chegar a ela. Uma musa muda de acordo com o artista. Assim como existe vários tipos de artes, também existe vários tipos de musas.

Poderia contar varias historias de vários artistas que encontraram suas musas, mas hoje apenas contarei a historia sobre quando um pintor em particular finalmente encontrou a sua. Comecemos essa historia contando quem é o nosso protagonista. Ele tinha 32 anos, possuidor de longos cabelos negros e lindos olhos violetas, corpo esbelto e musculoso; muito perseguido pelo sexo feminino, e pelo "masculino", às vezes aceitava ser paparicado pelas mulheres, e se aproveitava disso; tem uma personalidade forte, mas calmo quando está pintando, como a maioria dos artistas, tem um alto nível de senso critico; e como ele se chama? A sociedade o chama de queridinho das menino prodigio, mesmo não sendo mais um; seus amigos lhe chamam de IT'S, mas o nome escolhido por seus pais, e que constava em seus documentos era Inuyasha Taisho. Se lembram de quando disse que ele aceitava os favores sexuais de suas "fãs"? Pois bem, essa seria uma informação correta ate duas semanas atrás. O porque dessa mudança foi o simples fato de tê-la visto. E quem seria _**ela**_? Bem, ele não sabia, mas já a havia observado o bastante durante as ultimas duas semanas, para saber como ela era: aparentava estar na faixa dos 26 a 28 anos, dona de lindos olhos azuis escuros, profundos e brilhantes; cabelos negros meio cacheados nas pontas, que iam ate a metade da sua costa; o corpo curvilíneo. Apenas por ter observado ela, ele sabia que ela era carinhosa e amorosa com os outros.

Como ele a viu pela 1ª vez?Aconteceu num dia normal e calmo de primavera, ele se encontrava sentado observando tudo e a todos: pessoas passando, umas que paravam para deslumbrar a linda vista do lindo lago Seek (ignorem esse nome, eu inventei só inventar mesmo xD) que lá se encontrava, outras apenas passavam apressadas; e ela fazia parte desse ultimo grupo, tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente, lá estava ele sentado, e do nada ela passa correndo, e acaba esbarrando em alguém, deixando suas coisas caírem, mas ela apenas se abaixa, pega seu material, e quando se levanta, ela de alguma forma deveria ter percebido o olhar sobre ela, pois seus olhos se encontraram com os dele, e ela apenas sorriu, apenas isso, e logo voltou a correr. Apos essa pequena troca de olhares, ele voltou lá no outro dia, e no outro, e no outro, e no outro; sempre no mesmo lugar e horário ela passava por lá, mas sempre de uma maneira diferente; um dia ela caminhava calmamente, outro ela ficava apenas observando o lago, mas sempre de alguma forma, seus olhares se encontravam, e ela sempre sorria para ele. E essa foi a rotina dele durante essas duas ultimas semanas, o mais incrível e estranho foi que mesmo sendo um galanteador experiente, ele não conseguia se aproximar e apenas falar com ela, nunca teve vergonha de se aproximar e se apresentar pra alguém do sexo oposto...então por que agora? Por que justamente agora sua timidez, escondida em seu interior, resolveu dar as caras? Mas enfim, vocês devem tá querendo saber como eles se falaram, não é? Bem de uma maneira bem estranha é verdade, mas mesmo assim irei contar pra vocês.

Num final de tarde, Inuyasha se encontrava sentado, como sempre, no mesmo banco onde sempre se sentava durante aquelas semanas. Mas nesse dia estava meio preocupado, já havia se passado mais de uma hora desde o horário ao qual ela sempre aparecia.

-_Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Ela estará bem? Ora, e o que isso tem haver comigo? Eu nem ao menos a conheço, nunca troquei nenhuma palavra com ela...mas então por que não consigo parar de me preocupar?_ - ele então escorregou no banco meio deitado com a cabeça virada para trás do encosto do banco, olhava para o céu, que já dava indícios do fim do dia mostrando vários tons de rosa, laranja e roxo contrastarem com o azul, e viu que o fim da tarde chegava, lembrou que se queria descansar antes da festa de noivado de seu melhor amigo, era melhor ir agora para casa.

Chegou em casa, jogou suas chaves no balcão que separava a sala da cozinha; e foi em direção ao seu estúdio, onde fazia seus quadros, mas ao invez de vários quadros diferentes, só se era possível ver nas paredes, mesa e no chão, as varias tentativas frustradas de tentar passar para o papel aquele sorriso brilhante angelical que conseguiam chegar aos olhos dela, mas que era para ele mais misterioso do que o da tão famosa Monalisa. Suspirou, e foi em direção ao seu quarto, onde se jogou na cama, e enfim adormeceu, acordou algumas horas depois, e quando olhou para seu relógio, se levantou num pulo, e soltando imprecações foi tirando a roupa para tomar seu banho.

Botou uma blusa cinza escura, quase preta, um blazer e uma calça preto, e sapatos sociais da mesma cor. Já pronto, saiu em disparada para a festa, Miroku, seu melhor amigo, ia se casar com uma garota incrível, a Sango, particularmente achava que ele não a merecia, mas ao mesmo tempo sim, viu como foi o romance dos dois, e esse teve pontos altos e baixos, mas que no final acabou bem, e ficou feliz por eles se entenderem finalmente. Quando chegou no local da festa, que já se encontrava incrivelmente cheio, foi cumprimentar noivos com grande felicidade, mas esses lhe deram a maior bronca por seu atraso, pois não conseguiam entender como o padrinho do noivo podia ter chegado com 2 horas de atraso.

Já desculpado, o trio ficou conversando, mas os noivos como anfitriões tinham que dar atenção aos outros convidados também. Então ele se dirigiu para a sacada, ele não ia para la apenas porque seus amigos haviam se afastado, tinha outros motivos também: primeiro porque não conhecia muitos que estavam lá e não estava com humor pra ter conversas fúteis com eles, segundo estava com calor.

Meio como estivesse se escondendo, se encostou à parede externa da sacada, e depois de observar a paisagem de sombras a sua frente, fechou os olhos, e ficou assim durante um tempo, não saberia dizer o a duração exata, mas pra dar-lhes uma idéia estava lá para uns 5 ou 10 minutos, e nesse tempo passou com ele perdido em pensamentos, por fim soltou um suspiro, e abriu os olhos, mas ao invez de encontrar a escuridão da noite a sua frente, ele deu de cara com um par de lindos olhos azuis enevoados, aqueles que havia estado observando por todas aquelas semanas.

-Você está bem? – na mesma hora ajeita sua postura, ficando totalmente ereto.

-_Era ela...Como podia? Só podia ser um sonho _- Mas a garota a sua frente era bem real, e parecia preocupada. Estaria preocupada com...Ele? -Ah sim, estou...Não se preocupe, senhorita! – falou rapidamente para que ela não achasse estranha a sua demora pra responder.

-Oh, que bom! Você ficou tanto tempo parado ai, de olhos fechados que comecei a me preocupar. – e por fim deixou seus lábios lhe mostrarem aquilo que ele mais almejava, o sorriso...O sorriso enigmático, angelical, mais acima de tudo...Unicamente dela.

-Fico grato pela sua preocupação, senhorita...ahn, acho que você não me disse seu nome. – disse ele sorrindo galanteador, finalmente estava falando com a única que lhe importava, a única que dominava seus pensamentos.

-É não lhe disso, assim como você não me disse o seu, senhor. – fala entrando no jogo.

-E não irá me dizer qual seria o nome da dona de tão cativante sorriso?

-Só se o dono de tão lindos olhos me dissesse primeiro. – mesmo sendo expert no assunto de flertar, enrubesce com o elogio, eu sei, nada digno de um homem já feito, mas como aquilo foi dito por ela, fez toda a diferença pra ele.

-Já que é assim...Me chamo Inuyasha Taisho. – falou se curvando, enquanto pegava mão dela e dava um pequeno, mas meio demorado beijo, nas costas da mão dela, na mesma hora se puniu por isso, pois agora ele sabia o quão macia era a pele dela.

-Muito prazer...- ele então solta a mão dela. – Sabe...Você tem o mesmo nome daquele pintor famoso! – ele então sorri com aquilo.

-Talvez porque eu seja ele!

-Mesmo? – o tom de voz dela era meio surpreso misturado com entusiasmado.

-Mesmo. – e lhe sorri.

-Você provavelmente vai pensar que eu tô te passando uma cantada, mas eu vou dizer mesmo assim...Eu adoro o seu trabalho, e muito...Mas os seus últimos quadros...Eu não sei...Ah deixa pra lá. – e sorri envergonhada.

-Não, vamos..Me diga..O que é que tem minhas ultimas pinturas? – pergunta curioso.

-Eu não acho que devo...afinal não sou uma expert, nem nada. – ele pegou as mãos dela e as apertou levemente.

-Por favor, gostaria muito de saber o que você achou delas.

-Bem..A verdade é que elas transmitem muita...Tristeza. – e aquilo o chocou. Ele simplesmente congelou, e ela sentiu isso. – Esta vendo? Eu não deveria ter dito nada, me desculpe. – e tentava soltar suas mãos da dele.

-Não, não se desculpe. Você estar totalmente certa...Apenas fiquei impressionado que você, que não é uma expert nem nada...-e lhe sorri por estar repetindo as palavras dela. - ...Foi a única a conseguir perceber isso.

- Esta falando serio?

-Mas do que serio! E fico lisonjeado, pois apenas alguém que realmente aprecia meu trabalho e que o conhece teria percebido.

-Agora você esta seriamente me deixando envergonhada.

-Me desculpe então.

-Não se preocupe. Não são muitas as pessoas que conseguem me constranger.

-Entendo, então devo me sentir como uma exceção.

-De certa forma, afinal eu admiro muito você, e ser elogiada por você, bem...

-Hum, acho que deveria me aproveitar por sua admiração. Gostaria de ir jantar amanhã comigo? O que me diz?

-Se aproveitar? – e levanta uma sombracelha. – Devo dizer que não é todo dia que alguém tão atraente queira se aproveitar de mim. Mas mesmo assim terei que declinar a seu pedido.

-Oh, se me permite, gostaria de saber o porquê de tal resposta.

-Simplesmente não posso.

-Ah entendo, você tem namorado. – fala tentando mostrar indiferença, mas se xinga por ter deixado sua decepção aparecer um pouco.

-Namorado? Oh não, não é nada disso. Apenas não posso amanha. Que tal outro dia?

-Com certeza, vejamos que você recusou o dia escolhido por mim da primeira vez, talvez seja melhor você marcar então.

-Tudo bem então. Terça esta bom pra você?

-_Qualquer dia estaria ótimo pra mim! _ Perfeito!

-Entao deixe me dar meu endereço. Você tem um papel e uma caneta ai?

-Deixe me ver. – procura por todo os bolsos, e acha um pedaço de papel e uma caneta. – Aqui esta. – e lhe entrega os dois. Ela os pega e escreve o endereço e o numero de telefone.

-Pronto. – então ela olha pro relógio. – Essa não! Eu tenho que ir.

-O que? Mais já? Por que? Sou tão má compainha assim?

-Não, claro que não. Eu apenas tenho realmente que ir. Foi maravilhoso lhe conhecer. – ela da um beijo na bochecha dele. – Tenho que ir, ate terça. – e sai andando pelos convidados, ele parado lá com a mão tocando onde ela havia beijado. Ate que se toca que ela não havia dito como se chamava. Então sai correndo atrás dela. Quando passa pela porta vê que ela já estava bem a frente, então grita. – EIII! ESPERA! – então ver ela se virar com uma cara confusa. – VOCÊ NÃO ME DISSE COMO SE CHAMA! – ela então sorri, e responde.

-KAGOME! ME CHAMO KAGOME! – e volta a andar.

-_Kagome! Então esse é o nome dela. _– e sorrindo volta a festa.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O00O0O0O

**Oiew!!**

**O que acharam?**

**Muito nhe nhe? '**

**Desculpe, tenho essa ideia a mais de um ano, mas tenho andado muito ocupada, por isso não pude postar antes..**

**Vocês já devem ter cansado de me verem falando isso, mas ai vai:**

**Dedicatória a: Cosette, minha mama!!**

**PARABENS MAMA!!!**

**Gostou da surpresa? **

**Eu disse que ia te dar um presente, não disse?**

**Já que não moramos perto, nem tão pouco somos do mesmo estado..**

**Então aqui esta o meu presente!**

**Por que será que amo tanto voce?**

**Sabe que eu não sei? '**

**To só brincando amor!!**

**Voce sabe que se não fosse por voce teria ficado bem pior do que havia ficado naquele negocio com Duda..**

**Adoro quando voce entra, e passamos horas falando merda...**

**Ou como acontece quase sempre, falando sobre coisas serias..**

**Mas mesmo assim amo³³³ falar com voce, mama!**

**Vocês não devem ta entendendo nada, neh?**

**Essa doidinha aí é minha mama porque...eu quis que fosse xD**

**Ela me trata feito uma filha já.**

**É incrível '**

**Vocês sabiam que conheço essa doida faz apenas 1 ano?**

**Pra mim parece que a conheço minha vida inteira!!**

**E espero que isso aconteça mesmo!**

**Eu te amo muito, mama!!**

**E voce sabe disso porque vivo repetindo isso quando nos falamos, mas não custa nada reforçar isso!**

**Por isso..**

**Parabéns!!**

**E obrigada por existir!!**

**(Fim da dedicatória)**

**Mk-chan160 chorando por causa da dedicatória **

**Desculpe gente, mas é que sempre que escrevo essas coisas eu me emociono..**

**Me recompondo**

**Bem, essa fic será uma short-fic..**

**Acho que se for pra botar um numero de exato de capítulos, estourando mesmo ela vai ter 5...**

**Mas minha meta é ela ter apenas 3..**

**Espero que ao menos me deixem uma review, e se ela estiver ruim, bota lá: DELETA!**

**Vou indo, meus amores!!**

**Beijo,**

**Mk-chan160**


End file.
